The present invention relates to a self-propelled forage harvester with a positionable operator's cabin.
A self-propelled vehicle with a positionable operator's cabin are disclosed for example in the German patent document DE OS 2 046 552. In the inventive embodiment of this vehicle the operator's cabin is arranged rotatably on an arm and is horizontally turnable around a pivot axis, and can be adjusted in at least two positions. The frames of the vehicle are equipped with devices for coupling and for receiving of a working elements. Before the receiving of working element, the operator's cabin is turned from the required mounting space for the working element into a position, in which the operator's cabin is oriented toward the frame and provides an optimal visibility of the operator in traveling direction or on the working element. The disadvantage of such an embodiment is that the operator's cabin is not positioned-changeable around the coupled working element to an opposite position.
Modern forage harvesters travel on the streets with a speed of up to 40 km/h. With the coupled tool, the load on the front axle when compared with the load on the rear axle is very high, the center of gravity of the forage harvester is located very close to the front axle, and due to the arrangement of the drive is placed very far from the ground. With this weight distribution the vehicle during acceleration or braking has an easy inclination to vibrations or swinging. The vehicles which sensitively react to steering impacts and roadway unevenness are difficult to control at high speeds. The non-uniform load distribution is compensated by a ballast which is mounted on the supporting frame in the region of the rear axle. However, this has the disadvantage that the total weight of the forage harvester is increased and simultaneously the usable load is reduced.